bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime. Summary All Might takes in the moment, impressed Izuku focused One For All into his fingertips. Izuku's action not only receives praise from All Might, but Ochaco as well. Katsuki is enraged. He is not only confused about Izuku's new abilities, but enraged at the thought that Izuku had been lying all their lives. Katsuki lashes out in anger at Izuku, but is caught in Mr. Aizawa's capture weapon. Mr. Aizawa warns the students not to make him use his Quirk too much because it causes dry eye. Then he moves on to present the test results which has Izuku placed last. Izuku fears that despite his hard work he has failed out of the class anyway, but this is dispelled when Mr. Aizawa reveals the expulsion rule was a ruse to bring out the best in the class. He dismisses the class and has Izuku sent to Recovery Girl to heal his finger. Afterwards, All Might confronts his pupil's teacher, calling him a liar because he had once expelled an entire class. Eraser Head explains that Izuku is above the zero mark, and he can expel anyone who drops below the zero mark at any time. Recovery Girl heals Izuku's finger, but at the cost of his stamina. The first day of school ends and an exhausted Izuku runs into Tenya and Ochaco, and realizes he has made some friends at school. The next day, class 1-A goes through a normal day of class until they reach their Hero Basic Training class. All Might leads the class to combat training, where they will get a chance to wear their hero costumes for the first time. After the class changes into their costumes they gather at Grounds B, the very same training area where the practical test for the entrance exams were held. All Might goes through the rules. The class will be broken into teams of twelve, half heroes and half villains. Villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme. If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win. The teams are drawn from lots and All Might announces that Team A (Izuku & Ochaco) will face Team D (Katsuki & Tenya). Team D heads inside first and finds the fake missle inside. Still confused, Katsuki asks Tenya about Izuku's quirk and Tenya replies with a question of why Katsuki hates Izuku so much. Five minutes pass and Team A enters the building, but before getting too far they are attacked by Katsuki. His sneak attack only manages to damage half of Izuku's mask, the latter was able to evade while saving Ochaco. Katsuki attacks again, but Izuku catches his swing. Then Izuku shoulder tosses the surprised Katsuki into the ground, garnering praise from his fellow classmates watching from the projection room with All Might. Izuku reveals he has been taking notes on Katsuki for years with the same notebook the latter burned. Izuku knew that he starts every fight with a right hook and was able to counter.Izuku doesn't back down from Katsuki, telling his former bully that he is no longer the weak and defenseless Deku. Infuriated at his audacity, Katsuki voices his hatred of Izuku. Characters in Order of Appearance Battle & Events *Quirk Apprehension Test (Finished) *Battle Trial **Izuku Midoriya & Ochaco Uraraka vs. Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida (Started) Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 6 es:Episodio 6 Category:Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Episodes Category:Battle Trial Arc Episodes